


【维勇】微笑符号-之一

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), M/M, 兽化, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers
Summary: ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌连载进度（18/18）设定：人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；[B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；[兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；[号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；[狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。*请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。*设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）





	【维勇】微笑符号-之一

**Author's Note:**

> ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌  
> 连载进度（18/18）  
> 设定：  
> 人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；  
> [B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；  
> 一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；  
> [兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；  
> [号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；  
> [狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。  
> *请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。  
> *设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）

:)之一  
一场春雨细细密密地落下，空气中满是水汽。  
三月又来临。  
……猫的发情期也到了。  
进化到现代，「隐猫」成年以后，尽管已经能够很好地隐藏起猫耳和猫尾，大大方方地以「人」的形态生活，却始终无法避免尴尬的发情期。毕竟是「B类人」等级阶梯的最下级，当然比不过「隐豹」「隐虎」之类高度进化的大型猫科动物。  
勇利已经成年一年零四个月了。  
也忍了一年零四个月。  
进入发情期的猫，如果不遵从欲望，熬过了一个周期，下一个周期就会越来越短，欲望也越来越强烈。已经忍过了十个周期的勇利，心头一把欲火狂烧，走路都能射出来。  
实在是……难以忍耐了。  
现在已经是晚上的十一点二十分，高级住宅区里没有什么行人。勇利站在一栋小洋楼前，摁响了门铃。这里是不为「人」知的「兽医院」，A-2区唯一的一个「兽医」就住在这里。  
很快，门打开了。  
“哦呀，是你……”维克托有点惊讶，但还是立刻笑了起来，“这么晚了还会来敲我家门的，除了陪睡的情人，你是第一个。怎么，你想通了，要跟我上床吗？”  
“……”  
“好吧好吧，不开你的玩笑了。”维克托把门拉得更开，让出一条通道，“快进来吧！”  
勇利走进门去，维克托在他身后关好门，极其自然地走近他后背。勇利的反应却十分强烈，嚯地一下化为兽态窜出十来米。  
看着一只小黑猫扒在沙发靠背上戒备地盯着自己，维克托有点哭笑不得。  
“我说，虽然我是兽医，你也不用真的用兽态来面对我吧？嗯？可爱的小野猫。”  
“对不起，我有点失控……”已经变回人态的勇利坐在沙发上，不好意思地低下头。  
维克托走到他跟前，在茶几的药箱里拿出一双塑胶手套戴上，才轻轻地抬起他的下巴。  
勇利的脸颊上泛着非常明显的潮红，维克托靠得越近，他眼睛里的水汽就越明显。眼珠子一闪一闪，非常紧张和不安的样子。  
“我说，你忍得很辛苦吧？”  
“……”  
戴着塑胶手套的五指挑开收紧的领口，稍微探进去一点，勇利不可抑制地抖了一抖，脸上潮红更甚。  
“你这个样子，我再往下摸一点，会不会直接射出来？”  
“维克托医生！”勇利的手扣在维克托的手腕上，制止了他继续往下的动作。  
“抱歉。”维克托收回手，揉了揉被勇利抓住的地方，“你的手劲可真大呢！不愧是警察……”  
“再给我开点抑制剂吧，维克托医生。”  
“你在开玩笑吗勇利？”  
“……”  
“你看看你。”维克托的目光意有所指地落在勇利夹紧的大腿根部，“我上次给你开的抑制剂你早就注射完了吧？一次一支，看你这个样子，为了抑制，一次打了几支？两支还是三支？在那之后忍了多久？一个周期，两个周期？”  
“……”  
“不会是咬牙硬撑过三个周期吧？勇利？”  
“别废话了，作为兽医，你只要帮我解决这个情况……”  
“那就由我来解决。”维克托欺身上去，“我告诉你小野猫，现在的你，再多的抑制剂也没用——甚至是同类的「猫」也不行。我早就跟你说过了吧？忍得越久，所需求的交配对象就越强大，否则根本满足不了你这只……疯狂发情的‘母’猫。”

外面似乎又下起雨来了。  
勇利的情潮翻涌着，空虚的感觉越来越明显，被填满的欲望越来越强烈。维克托靠得越近，他的后穴就收缩得越厉害。  
到底是为什么一直在忍耐？  
按理说，只有极上位的「狮子」才会执着于贞洁这种东西，为了保证血统的纯净，他们一生只跟注定伴侣交配，并且大多都是同类，与其他猫科动物结为伴侣的很少。  
就连同样处于上位的「豹」都是419的忠实拥护者……  
而作为最下级又有着春秋两季发情期的「猫」，滥交真是最常见不过的事情。  
“你们猫不是有一条交配街的么？怎么你不去那里解决，非要来我这里找抑制剂？”维克托双手攀上勇利的肩，“你又不是狮子，没有什么贞洁需要恪守吧？忍耐到这个程度的猫，我还是第一次见、呃……”  
维克托猝不及防地趴倒在了沙发上。勇利又变回了兽态，窜到了沙发的另一头。  
维克托有些狼狈地爬起来：“你是要跟我玩躲猫猫吗？胜生警官。”  
“咪唔……”抑制剂！  
“你这个情况，抑制剂没有用的。”  
维克托上前一步，那只小黑猫就再往沙发角落里缩一缩。  
“已经到极限了吧？作为医生，我有义务缓解你的痛苦。向我请求帮助吧！我很干净的，也会让你舒服……”  
“……”陷入两难境地的黑猫依旧保持戒备。  
究竟是为什么要坚持呢？如果是眼前这个人的话……  
维克托把塑胶手套脱下来丢在茶几上，扯了扯领口。  
“你不想要吗？不可以吗？勇利？”

最终还是同意了。  
好歹是个「兽医」，比在彻底被欲望支配理智后跑去交配街跟不知来路的人群P好多了……乖乖变回「人态」的勇利有些自暴自弃地想。  
“我还从来没跟猫玩过呢……”维克托把勇利压在沙发上，一手撩起他的上衣下摆，一手从解开的裤头探下去，“尤其是发情期的猫。”  
勇利垂眼看着在自己胸前动作的手。外套已经脱下丢在一边，单薄的上衣全部堆在肩部以下的锁骨处，露出被揉捏着的乳头。  
第一次，不是自己的手摸过赤裸的肌肤，到达那样的地方……  
“你看看你。”维克托把探进勇利裤子里的手抽出来，举在勇利面前，那上面沾着湿淋淋的粘液，“都湿成这样了。”  
所以才说，已经忍耐不住了啊……  
勇利难堪地别过头：“别废话了。”  
“本来我想慢一点的，看来小猫已经等不及了。”维克托抬起勇利的腿，把他的裤子全部扒了下来，丢在一边。  
勇利的腿间全湿了，半勃起的前端小孔还在往外渗着粘液，后穴微张着，已经被肠液润滑透了，穴口一圈水渍。  
“……不错的景象。”  
维克托拉下裤链，掏出那里，从茶几的置物柜里摸出一个安全套，拆开戴上。光裸着下身的勇利屈起双腿难耐地磨蹭着，前端已经完全勃起了。从未如此淫荡地将下体暴露在空气中，解除束缚的感觉居然有些难言的愉悦。  
维克托只把内裤往下褪了褪，挺着前端向勇利靠近。他就站在沙发边，修长的五指直接握住勇利交叠的一对脚踝，高高抬起，露出不断开合的后穴。  
“你这个样子，也不用扩张了吧。”  
“快进来……”  
硕大的龟头抵在从未被开发过的粉色穴口，稍稍往前一挺，便把穴口的褶皱撑开了。  
“呃。”勇利难耐地呻吟一声，声音刚出口就被紧咬的牙关截断。  
“叫吧勇利，不要忍着。”维克托全部顶了进去，“反正你也忍不住的。”

他进去了……  
勇利仰着头，天花板上是极具格调的意大利吊灯，如果自己是兽态，可以很轻易地猫在上面荡秋千。  
为什么要选择在这个时候，来到这个地方呢？  
从警校毕业以后，被分配到A-2区做一名警察。短短一年，就升为组长。因为自己只是一只最下级的黑猫，所以也有很多「B类人」表示不满。而第一个站出来支持自己的是……  
维克托一条腿跪在了沙发上，两手把住勇利的双腿分开，用力挺动着。发情期的猫——还是已经强忍过数个周期的发情期的猫，内里的感觉实在是太棒了。湿润而炽热，紧紧吸附着，又好似有自我的意识一般不断吞吐着。  
勇利的整个身体都泛着淡淡的红色，凡是触碰到的肌肤，都好像触电一样微微跳动。  
“好厉害……”维克托双膝都跪在了沙发上，提着勇利的双腿抬高他的屁股，“勇利、亲爱的……舒服吗？”  
就着这个姿势抽插了十来下，依旧得不到回应的维克托把勇利的双腿往下压，自己的身体也顺势压了下去，和勇利脸对着脸。勇利的额上冒出一层细密的汗，双眼迷离不见焦距，嘴角流出一道津液，已经爽到失神了。  
维克托不自觉地微笑，心脏一下子变得异常柔软：“可怜的小猫……憋坏了吧？”回答他的是勇利随着抽插的节奏自鼻子发出的哼声。  
维克托射了一次，从勇利体内退出来时，还感觉到穴肉不舍的挽留。他把安全套摘下来丢在地上，抱起勇利向楼上走去。  
上楼的时候，勇利清醒了一点。他自维克托怀中抬眼：“维克托……”  
“嗯？”  
勇利的双臂圈上维克托的脖子：“继续……好吗？”  
“你这是在勾引我吗？”  
“难受。”勇利的头讨好地在维克托肩窝蹭了蹭。  
“……”  
维克托把勇利的背抵在楼梯的墙上，双手扶住他的大腿，挺胯插了进去。  
本来还想等回到客房戴上安全套，但是……作为医生，实在不该这样冒险不戴套。  
“唔嗯……”勇利小声地呻吟着，那声音就像小奶猫的爪子在维克托的心窝轻轻挠了一下，痒痒的。  
“该死！”维克托狠狠吻住勇利的嘴唇。

且行且做，短短一段楼梯走了大半个小时。被维克托抛在卧室的床上时，勇利已经被插射了三次。  
漫长的难熬的禁欲之后，初识风月的小黑猫食髓知味，根本无法克制自己的欲望。因为太过愉悦，甚至在射精半途露出了猫耳。  
在楼梯上插着插着突然看到高潮中的勇利黑发间支棱起两只猫耳朵的维克托浑身一个激灵，被萌得心肝乱颤。以前怎么从来没发现，最下级的「猫」这么可爱？  
而现在，陷在柔软被褥里的勇利连猫尾巴都露出来了。  
维克托把勇利放在床上以后低头脱自己的衣服，也不过是一两分钟的时间，再抬头时就看到那只小黑猫趴跪着，尾巴软软地垂在白色的床单上，尾尖微微蜷动。  
最要命的是，他的双腿大张，两手还伸到后面扒着腿根，翕张的穴口流出的是自己射进去的东西……  
勇利的脸侧压在维克托的枕头上，喘着气，猫耳两边转动着，眼睛看着维克托：“……进来，求你。”  
维克托觉得自己体内有什么东西控制不住了。覆在勇利背上的，已经不是精瘦的健美人体，而是一只亟待捕食的雪豹。  
一夜激情。

雨后的清晨，阳光下架起一道彩虹。勇利从黑沉的睡眠中苏醒，发现自己正枕在「兽医」的臂弯里。  
昨晚做到半夜，被死扣着命门无法变化，只能以「人态」接纳「兽态」的维克托。「豹」的倒刺刮在肠壁带来些微刺痛，却也得到更强烈的快感。  
事后维克托略带歉意地抱自己进浴室清理，没多久就在温热的水流中失去了意识。  
发情的猫真的好可怕……  
勇利双手捂住脸，不敢继续回想。欲望得到满足以后，一直郁积在心的烦躁也终于烟消云散。神清气爽，就是腰有点酸，后面有点疼。  
总的来说，对这个结果，勇利还是比较满意的。  
维克托也醒了：“勇利？早上好。”  
“……早。”  
有一点尴尬。尤其在两个人都还赤裸着的情况下。  
勇利稍微往外挪了一点，把屁股从维克托的阴茎上移开。维克托却一下子把勇利抱了个满怀，软软的一团更为紧密地贴在勇利的臀瓣上。在勇利脸颊啵了一下：“早安吻。”  
“……”  
勇利坐起来，脱离开维克托的怀抱。想找衣服穿上，四处看了看，才想起自己的衣服被维克托脱在了楼下客厅。  
哦，是裤子和外套在楼下客厅，上衣大概在楼梯的哪一阶吧。  
维克托也坐了起来，有些疑惑：“怎么了勇利？”激情过后的早晨，不是应该甜甜蜜蜜地黏糊一阵吗？  
勇利起身下床：“维克托医生，感谢您的帮助，会诊的费用我会打到您的卡上的。”  
？？？  
这就是传说中的拔屌无情吗？但是，拔屌的那个是我才对吧？  
“或者，您想把这作为一次普通的419？”  
什么意思？这只小野猫是把我当成按摩棒了吗？  
“……费用我会按标准汇至您的账号，先告辞了。”  
什么标准？嫖妓的标准？？？  
维克托伏在床边，双臂锁住勇利细瘦的腰：“不准走。”伸头在勇利的屁股上咬了一口。  
猝不及防的勇利“嘶”一声回过头：“维克托医生？？”  
“这里，明明几个小时前还那么热情地包裹着我。”维克托一手抚上勇利红肿的穴口，“你是把昨晚当成一次419吗？勇利？”  
“这种事情，作为「豹」的维克托不是很熟练吗……”  
“你在吃醋？”  
“当然不是。”  
维克托觉得有点生气。下一秒，就对勇利使用了只有「兽医」才有的、可以把任何一个「B类人」标记为自己的所有物的「绝对号召力」。  
“你是我的了，勇利。”  
“……”

看着自己锁骨下方、心脏上方浮现的标记，勇利一脸懵逼。  
就这样一言不合就被号召了？从此以后作为维克托的唯一伴侣？  
维克托用力把勇利拉倒在床上，翻身骑在他腰上，按住他的肩，拇指在那枚标记上来回摩挲。那是区分于其他「兽医」的、专属于维克托的符号，有点像一个V字，暗含着尼基福罗夫家族的家徽。  
很多年来从未想过要使用「绝对号召力」，也从未想过要把这个符号印在哪个人身上。头脑一热就这样做了……  
在一只最下级的小野猫身上。  
加上定语：可口的。  
维克托居高临下地直视着勇利的眼睛：“你和你的发情期都归我了，我会满足你的。”  
“……维克托医生，我想我们还不够了解。”  
“维克托·尼基福罗夫，23岁，俄罗斯籍「兽医」，兽态为「豹」。2010年7月起分配到A-2区，人类社会的工作是儿科医生，工作地点为小彩虹儿童医院。擅长多国语言，兴趣广泛，无不良嗜好，饮酒除外。”  
“……”  
“胜生勇利，19岁，日本籍，兽态为「猫」——黑色的。2015年1月起自底特律「B类人」特属警校特别强化科毕业，分配至A-2区特殊犯罪组，2016年11月因破除重大犯罪案件晋升为组长。无人类社会工作。你有什么兴趣爱好吗勇利？”  
“……”  
这个人，怎么能这么随便就擅自为别人做决定？？  
「号召」是双方的事吧？好歹也问问我的意见啊？  
“你不愿意吗？勇利……”维克托俯身吻在标记上，咬住那一小块皮肤，嘬出一片红痕。“你拒绝不了的，你是「被号召者」，你只能属于我。”  
“不，我属于我自己。”勇利推开他，“我上班去了。”  
tbc..


End file.
